


Kise...

by anewtinystory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, implied akakise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_average](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/gifts), [ScarletAkiChin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAkiChin/gifts), [Shadowwing94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwing94/gifts), [exhaustion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustion/gifts).



The generation of miracles are having a gangbang. Kise fucks everyone.

"Compared to the rest of us, Ryouta has done more than enough," says Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry please do not unsubscribe from me


End file.
